Drew , Im Pregnant
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: "Drew, I-I'm pregnant" she confessed. How could she let this happen? "Pick one!" her father screamed, she left the house closing the door. "You're what?" he asked, making sure he heard right. "I'm going to be an uncle" Adam said happily. "Look, who's all knocked up" Katie giggled, walking by. "Hey, I'll always love you" he said, reassuring her. Alli x Drew
1. Prologue: Trailer

Our Life As Teenage Parents .

The Trailer.

* * *

><p>Alli Bhandari and Drew Torres , are going to experience what it feels like to be teenage parents.<p>

Starring:

Alli Bhandari: "It's…positive" [shows Alli holding onto the pregnancy test , while crying on Clare and Jenna's shoulders]

Drew Torres; "Your what!" [shows Drew yelling at Alli , in her room]

Clare Edward; "Alli , your always welcome here!" [shows Clare hugging Alli on the front porch]

Eli Goldsworthy; "Clare. I'm so sorry" [shows Clare going through Eli's texts]

Imogen Moreno; "Just forget about her.." [shows Imogen kissing Eli]

Adam Torres; "Soo.. I'm going to be an uncle!" [shows Adam smiling]

Sav Bhandari; "I can't believe you two!" [shows Sav yelling at his parents , then running to his room]

Mrs. Bhandari; "Alliah, what is this?" [shows her holding

the pregnancy test]

Mr. Bhandari; "Either get an abortion or get out of my house!" [shows him yelling at Alli]

Jenna Middleton; "They can be best friends!" [shows her holding Tyson]

KC Guthrie; "Drew, what are you going to do?" [shows him talking to Drew on the couch]

Bianca Desousa; "Alli , I just came to say sorry. Friends?" [shows them hugging]

Katie Matlin; "Well , well , well , look who's all knocked up . [shows her and Marisol laughing while Alli's crying,

and Bianca balling up her fists]

Marisol Lewis; KC come on , she'll never find out. [leans in to kiss KC]

What's going to happen ? Find out in "My life as a teenage mom"

Review(:


	2. Chapter One: Im What!

_Chapter One_

_I own nothing ; but this laptop I'm using to type this ._

_**Okay , so I've been thinking about writing a pregnancy story with Alli/Drew , where Drew doesn't leave her.**_

_**[Sav, Ms. Bhandari, and Mrs. Bhandari are on vacation, while Alli are stayed home]**_

* * *

><p>Alli got up from her bed , and rushed to the bathroom. She kneeled down and held her hair up, while she threw up into the toilet. It's the fourth time she'd done it this week, she was starting to get worried. So she decided to text her best friends.<p>

She walked back into the room , and grabbed her Iphone. She clicked the button and clicked Messages and went to her contacts. She clicked on Clare and Jenna's and started to text them.

**Come over! It's important . -Alli**

After texting them she set her phone back on the dresser. She was feeling kind of hungry, so she went downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and got a bowl, then went to the other cabinet getting some Fruit Loops, then she went to the fridge to get some milk.

She set the bowl on the table, then picked up the cereal and started pouring it into the bowl. She poured twice as much as she usually does, she realized she's been doing this lately. Then she poured the milk on top of the cereal.

She sat down on the chair and started eating her cereal. There was a knock on the door, and she hopped up, rushing to the door. She opened the door, letting Jenna and Clare in.

"What's wrong?" asked Clare, looking worried.

"I don't know. I'm eating more than usual, and I'm throwing up almost every day" I answered.

"Alli, you guys didn't?" Jenna said, trailing off. I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Jen, what are talking about?" I asked.

"Alli, did you and Drew have sex?" she asked. What was she trying to say? That I'm pregnant?

"Yeah, a week ago" I answered, suddenly feeling worried.

"And did you guys, umm use protection?" asked Clare.

My eyes widened. I remember we were in the heat of the moment and forgot. Oh gosh! What if I was pregnant?

"No" I whispered.

"Alli, how could you forget?" yelled Clare, obviously not happy with my decision. My eyes started to water. Clare must of noticed.

"Alli, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" she said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Well there's only one way of finding out if you're pregnant. Take a test" Jenna said, with a serious face.

I went upstairs into the bathroom, and into the cabinet. I looked inside and found 'First Response: Pregnancy Test'.

I grabbed it and held it in my hands, as I took a deep breath.

Me, Clare, and Jenna sat on the bathroom tub waiting for the pregnancy test to finish. It was the longest four minutes ever. 'What if I was pregnant? What would happen to me?'

The pregnancy test beeped , bringing me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath and reached out for the test , grabbing it and closing my eyes. I opened my eyes , as I froze. My eyes watered , as I saw the two lines.

"It's….positive" I managed to choke out. I'm pregnant!

There was a child growing inside of me. I couldn't take it, my legs started to wobble and gave way. I fell to the floor , holding onto my knees. This just couldn't be happening! Clare and Jenna rushed to my side , I started sobbing on Clare's shoulder.

After calming down a little bit , I threw the test into the trashcan not thinking about the consequences.

We went back into my room.

Ok , so this is only part one .

Review for part 2(:


	3. Chapter Two: Drew, I Have News

**Ok so , here's Chapter 3. Even though it really should be Chapter 2... Anyway this is a separate chapter ,not part 2 of chapter 2 . Ok this just sounds confusing! Back to the story.**

Disclaimer: Again , I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. 'Disgusting' by Ke$ha. I groaned and grabbed it, answering it not bothering to look at the caller I.D.<p>

"Hello?" I said , answering the phone.

"Alli, sorry were not there but I had to go on a date with Eli, and Jenna had to get back to Tyson" apologized Clare.

"It's okay Clare, i'll see you later or something" I said , hanging up and sitting back onto the bed. I heard the door open, downstairs. I got up, opened my bedroom door, and walked out to the hallway. I peeked my head out and saw my parents. I instantly felt nervous.

"Alliah!" I heard my mom yell. I slowly started to walk down the stairs , being careful not to fall.

"Hey guys" I say, side-hugging them.

"Well, tonight were going out for dinner so go get ready"

I nodded and walked back up the stairs to my room. I checked my phone, the time was 6:35. Oh my gosh , I slept in! I hopped in the shower , brushed my teeth and flat ironed my hair. I looked in my closet, realizing I'm not going to be able to wear much of those clothes for a while.

I sighed , and picked out some skinny jeans and a white and pink forever 21 off the shoulder shirt. I put on my black boots and put on my makeup. Then I realized that I should tell Drew today , and then we should tell both of our parents tomorrow.

I walked downstairs to the living room. Everyone was ready, and sitting on the couch.

"I'll meet you guys there later" I say, hoping for them not to ask why. To my surprise, they didn't.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Okay, meet us at 'Above the dot'"

They walked out , and Sav gave me his car keys. Once they walked out of the house , I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Drew.

**Drew, I need you to come over , it's very important! -Alli**

I sent the text and sat on the couch , watching T.V.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. Drew rushed in , looking worried.<p>

"What's wrong All's? I got your text" he asked. I sighed and grabbed his hand , leading him to the couch.

"Drew, I-" I stopped mid-sentence, I couldn't say it.

Drew looked at me, even more confused.

"Your what?" he asked , trailing off. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Drew, I'm pregnant" I say, letting tears fall.

"Your what?" he asked, looking shocked.

"I'm pregnant" I said , starting to let more tears fall.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I took a test" I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered , not thinking he heard me.

"Alli I'd never leave you. I love you and were going to raise this baby together" he said calmly , even though I knew he was freaking out in the inside.

"So your not mad?" I asked , not even believing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Alli , how could I be mad? It's my fault, and I love you. I'd never leave you by yourself. I mean yeah, I wasn't expecting to have kids now, but we'll make it work" he said , holding my hand.

"I love you too" I say , smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"So , we should tell the parents tomorrow" I add , and he nods. I can't believe he was so calm about this, he's calmer than I was!

"Oh yeah , can you drop me off at 'The Dot'?" I say , remembering I had to meet my parents for dinner.

He nodded , and we walked out of the door to his car.

**Ok this was really horrible! And I feel like I rushed through it! And Drew was OOC! But I was lazy and I felt like just getting this chapter over with! Review(:**


	4. Chapter Three: Make A Choice!

Thanks everyone who reviewed and put me on their alerts. I really appreciate it(: Special thanks to **Imadisneygirl **& **iluvyeachick **.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

* * *

><p>When I walked into 'Above the Dot' I spotted my parents and sat down not saying anything. They all looked up at me.<p>

"Alli, we ordered a salad for you" my brother Sav said , I just nodded.

The dinner was quiet , nobody said anything. We just looked at each other. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach and I cover my mouth, while running to the bathroom.

After I'm done, I go to the sink , pulling out my toothbrush and toothpaste from my purse , and start brushing my teeth.

I walked back out to the table and sat back down.

We arrived back at the house and I went into my room.

I put on some black pajama pants , and a long white t-shirt.

I was walking around my room until I heard my mom.

"Alliah , what is this?" she yelled. I walked into the bathroom , and froze in my tracks.

My heart stopped beating, and I had a look of terror on my face. In my mother's hand was the positive pregnancy test.

My mouth was so dry, I could barely speak.

"Your pregnant!" she yelled again.

"Mo-" I couldn't even finish , before she walked out of the room. I followed her.

"What is all this yelling about?" My father said, walking into the living room. "Alliah, is pregnant" my mother said, his eyes widened.

"Is this true Alliah?" my father asked me, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes" I answered , stuttering. This was just too much for me , my eyes started to water. From the corner of my eye , I saw Sav start to walk downstairs.

"Either get an abortion or get out of my house!" I jumped at his sudden outburst. I hadn't even think of abortion. And now I remember why. I'm against abortion!

"But Dad ple-" I started to beg, but he cut me off.

"No buts Alliah, make your choice" he said sternly. I looked at my mom for some help, but she only looked at me. I cannot believe this is happening!

I rushed up the stairs, taking the suitcase out of my closet. I went to my drawer first, grabbing stuff and throwing it into the suitcase, wiping tears every once in a while.

After packing everything, I looked at the empty room in front of me. More tears fell from my eyes. I had so memories in this room. I put on my boots and my coat.

I rushed down the stairs, and started walking to the door. The suitcase rolling behind me, as I pull it from the handle.

"I can not believe you too! She only made a mistake!" I heard Sav yell, then a door slam shut. I just walked out of the house, not looking back or saying anything.

I knocked on the door. Clare opened the door , and hugged me. She obviously figured out what happened. I mean , your best friend is standing on your porch with a suitcase and tears streaming down her face. What would you think?

"Alli your always welcome here" she whispered to me.

**Did you guys like it?**


	5. Chapter Four: New House

So , guys I'm back , I'm not going to abandon this story . But send me some ideas , or I won't be able to write the next chapter! :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

* * *

><p>I hugged her tighter, I just really needed a friend right now. There is just too much going on in my life right now, I wish that I could just wake up from this nightmare! I always dreamed of getting married then having kids, but it's a little too late for that. Never in my life, did I think that my parents would ever kick me out, but I stand corrected.<p>

Clare is such an amazing friend, I'm very lucky to have her. She's so much more than just a friend to me, she's my sister. She's helped me the most these past months. She stopped embracing me, grabbed my suitcase for me, and rolled it into the house. I followed her, wiping some tears from my eyes, the best I could.

Clare went into the kitchen, where Ms. Edwards was and talked to her. I'm guessing the conversation was about me, because Ms. Edwards comes out and hugs me. I hug back, I need a motherly figure right now.

"Alli, of course you can stay with us. Our door is always open for you. I'm sure Clare will show you the guest bedroom" she said, before smiling and walking back into the kitchen.

"Come on, Alli" Clare says, guiding me upstairs to my new room. I dragged my suitcase along this time. I walked into the new room, admiring it. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

I set the suitcase on the end of the bed, and placed my phone on the charger. I went to the Ipod app and clicked shuffle. Back To December by Taylor Swift came on, and I found myself singing along. I unzipped the suitcase, and started placing my belongings around the room. Clare came in and started helping me. In no time, we finished.

It wasn't perfect , but it reminded her of her old room. No room can compare to her old room, but it was good enough. Clare started to walk out of the room.

"Clare, thank…for everything" I said, she gave me a faint smile and walked out of the room.

I started to feel exhausted, today was a long day. A shower would make me feel better, I thought. I grabbed a towel and some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door, and stripped myself. I placed my hands on my belly. I looked up into the mirror and smiled.

"Through whatever happens, just know that mommy will always love you" I spoke to the baby, even though it just looked as if I was talking to my stomach like some kind of weirdo.

I took a hot shower, the water hitting my body, calmed me. It made me think of all the good things in life for once, instead of the bad.

I walked into the room, wearing black jogging pants and a long white T-shirt, my hair was in a ponytail. On the end of the bed, was Drew. How did he know I was here?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said, walking to the bed and kissing him.

"I called him" Clare said, walking past the door. "I figured you needed to talk to him" she winked and walked away.

"Hey, what happened?" he questioned, laying down on the bed. I laid my head on his chest, tears started to pour down my face.

"They-they kicked me out Drew" I said, holding onto him as if my life depended on it.

"They made me choose, the baby or staying with them, I picked the baby" I said, clutching his arm.

"Shh, it's okay" He wiped away some of my tears and kissed my forehead. Being in his arms, made me forget all the bad things that are happening in my life. He wiped all of my tears away with his thumb. I love how he could make me go from sad to happy in seconds. I gave him a smile, trying to think of positive things. I love how he's there for me. Our hands are intertwined as we lay on the bed, talking.

"So, got any baby names in mind?" he asked, putting his forehead on mine. I took a deep breath.

"Well for a boy, I want it to be either Ethan or Daniel. And for a girl, I kind of like the name Jaslene" I responded, smiling.

"I like them too" he said, leaning in to kiss me. I leaned in too.

"Alli" we heard from the hallway. Mrs. Edwards walked into the room.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a guest, well dinners ready. Your guest can stay for dinner too" she said smiling, before walking out of the room.

"Well c'mon" I say grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. He followed behind me.

We entered the kitchen, not really saying anything, and took our seats.

It was a pretty quiet dinner, nobody said anything, we just glanced at each other. We had spaghetti and meatballs, one of my favorite meals. After eating, I cleared my plate and placed it in the sink.

"Thanks Ms. Edwards, dinner was great" I say smiling, then grabbing Drew's arm, before heading back to my room, before she even got the chance to reply.

We laid back down on the bed, and started to watch TV, and 16 & Pregnant came on. 'Like seriously? It's like they know!' I thought in my head. I then changed it to some music channel.

After ten minutes of watching that , I yawned. I was getting pretty tired. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and felt Drew get out of bed. He kissed my forehead. I grabbed his arm "Can you please just stay with me for the night?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

"Let me go ask Clare" he said, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, he came back in the room and laid next to me. I snuggled into him and soon fell asleep.


End file.
